The Viper
by Mashirok
Summary: My take on what happens between Christophe and Don Rafael two years before the events of The Price of Freedom.


**My first** **One-Shot****. I just had to write one with Esmeralda in it!** **This one is my take on what happened ****when Christophe killed Don Rafael...mentioned in _The Price of Freedom. _Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"There's a ship not too far from ours. An hour at most," I reported.<p>

We were at the bow of the ship, _Venganza, _which was captained by my Grandfather, Don Rafael.

"And also," I began cautiously, "they are flying the red flag."

Immediately, he began to give orders to prepare for attack, the rouges were not to be taken lightly.

Soon, almost all of the crew was prepared, the two of us checking to make sure there were no mistakes. My grandfather looked questioningly at me. "Come this way, Esmeralda," I followed.

"What aren't you telling me, _mi nieta?" _He knew what it was, but was making me say it myself, that's how he was.

"I recognize the Captain, Don," I struggled with the words, though it was unnoticeable, "it's Christophe."

He looked at me, stern, but sympathetic. He knew why I disliked Christophe, other than the fact he was rouge.

"Don't worry, _mi nieta_," he smiled, "won't you have some faith in this old pirate?"

"Yes, I will," I replied strongly.

_"Prepárense para el contacto con la nave!"_ he ordered in Spanish.

The ship, _La Vipère_, was only one hour away by now. The ship herself was a formidable opponent if handled right. A devil to those that have survived its attack.

The hour passed by, and _La Vipère_ was only a few minutes away now. As it neared, the air tensed. Everyone knew the rouges cared nothing for the Code. It was like a game of fight or die.

I couldn't help but wonder as I looked through the spyglass. There was no sign of preparation, nothing set off alert for an attack.

"Captain!" I exclaimed.

"I know. We will see what happens," he replied.

Just then, one of _La Vipère's_ crewmembersshouted. "Ahoy! The Captain would like to request parlay!"

What? This was unheard of. Why would he request parlay?

"Very well," my Grandfather shouted, much to my surprise. "But only he is allowed aboard!"

Minutes later, Christophe was rowing over to _Venganza_. The very sight of him caused my blood to boil.

_Jack, _was the only thing I was able to think of now. _All of it was your fault, Christophe._

"Don Rafael," he said politely.

"Esmeralda," he continued, his voice now with a more pleasurable tone, "lovely as always, _comme un ange_."

Christophe slowly reached for my hand, attempting to kiss it. I pulled away, my anger towards him increasing by the second.

"Enough," my Grandfather said sternly, "why are you here?"

The French pirate turned around. "Why, I am offended, Don. Can I not visit merely as a friend?"

It took almost all of my self-control not to yell at him right then. A _friend? _He could never be a friend to any of us. He, along with Borya, had turned rogue, killed countless seamen, and he…he had betrayed Jack. It's his fault Jack cannot return without being threatened by the noose.

"You have not been a friend of us pirates for quite some time now," Grandfather said. "But I will not act rashly. Now explain why you are here," he said, his voice calm, but powerful.

I looked over at my Grandfather. His look told me to stay in control.

"I am merely here to see how things are," he glanced at me. "And how are things, Esmeralda?" he made his voice like a snake luring in its prey, seemingly harmless but also venemous.

I knew I should speak, but before I could I was interrupted.

"I will not ask again. Why are you here?"

Christophe walked closer to my Grandfather, and slowly a smile appeared on his face once again.

"I understand. I shall tell you in hopes you will cooperate," my Grandfather raised an eyebrow. We were all questioning the meaning of his words.

"Cooperate…for what, may I ask?"

He slowly bent down to his knees, lowering his head, he began to speak.

"Don, I would like for you and your crew to escort us back to Shipwreck Cove. We wish to go back and express our forgiveness for all our wrongdoings. We want to, once again, be nothing more than humble pirates. We have seen that we do not want to be rogues."

The air tensed. Every crewmember of the _Venganza _stayed alert. A close eye on the both _La Vipère _and its captain. It seemed like hours before someone spoke. It was our captain.

"This is quite unexpected. But what reason is there for us to trust you?"

Christophe stood up, slowly raising his head so their eyes met.

"There is none, Don. We wish only for help."

His voice was full of regret, but I would not fall for it. I gripped my weapon and spoke, working to keep my voice calm.

"Don," he flicked his eyes toward me, "may I speak freely?"

"You may."

I turned to face Christophe, "How do we know we can trust you? Give us a good reason why."

"As I've said, Esmeralda, there is none."

"Then what is the reason for this if we shouldn't trust you?" I kept my voice calm, but slight traces of bitterness could be found.

"We only hoped for pity, at the least. We have done horrible crimes, ones we cannot hope to atone for."

"Enough," my Grandfather ordered. "Captain of _La Vipère__, _I am afraid you must go back to your vessel."

He nodded and walked past my grandfather. We watched to ensure nothing happened, and nothing did until he reached his dinghy. I caught the slight movement of his hand. He was holding a pistol. No one else could see it, for it was too cleverly concealed.

"Grandfather!"I shouted, but I wasn't quick enough.

Everything became a blur. All I could see was my grandfather's body lying motionless on the ship's deck.

"_Jacques _was the same. He was too trustworthy."

By the time those words registered Christophe was already near his ship, too far away from shooting range. The crew of the _Venganza _waited for my orders. I was now the captain.

"You should've known better than to trust a rouge, Don," he shouted, his voice like a snake's. "But I will not attack you this time. Consider it a parting gift, Esmeralda."

As _La Vipère_ left, I ordered my men not to do anything. I knew if we attacked now, we stood no chance. Soon I had everyone to prepare for a proper burial at sea for my grandfather. No questioned anything, he had been killed in cold blood.

_La Vipère_ was nearly out of view, but I promised to myself that I would not allow him to get away so easily. No matter how long it takes, I _will_ get revenge for what he has done, but I will not become like him.

_For my grandfather and for Jack._


End file.
